ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Astrodactyl
Astrodactyl is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an unknown species from Terradino.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/533196201357492572 Appearance Astrodactyl resembles a cross between a Pterodactyl and a glider. He has a large yellow beak-like mouth, green eyes, red skin, black and green clothing on his shoulders and waist, green braces around his wrists and ankles, and small, yellow, retractable wings that resemble a glider in appearance which are connected to a 'jetpack' like structure on his back. Astrodactyl wears the Omnitrix symbol on his left shoulder. Powers and Abilities Astrodactyl's Jetpack.png|Astrodactyl using his Jetpack Astrodactyl Flying.png|Astrodactyl using his propulsion blast Astrodactyl Using Energy whip.png|Astrodactyl using his energy whip Astrodactyl energy beam.png|Astrodactyl's energy beams Astrodactyl has the ability to fly with his 'jetpack'. Astrodactyl has some kind of internalized star power, which he can use as propulsion for flight, and different forms of weapons.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/434813502096440644 The weapons shown are energy whips, a propulsion effect from his jetpack, and an energy beam from his mouth. Astrodactyl can survive in the vacuum of space.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/496558203350309827 Astrodactyl was shown to have a degree of enhanced strength, as he was able to rip off goo that was difficult for Ben and Rook to get off.Collect This And he also shows his strength by carrying Albedo in his Negative Brainstorm form without the aid of his rockets, as well as pull one of the Techadon Robots tied up to his energy whips. Weaknesses Astrodactyl is vulnerable to electricity.A Fistful of Brains History Omniverse *Astrodactyl first appeared in While You Were Away. Astrodactyl battled Dr. Psychobos. *In The Frogs of War: Part 1, Astrodactyl battled the Incurseans. *In Mud Is Thicker Than Water, Astrodactyl battled Psyphon's gang. *In A Fistful of Brains, Astrodactyl escaped from Khyber's hunting grounds, and briefly fought Negative Brainstorm. *In The Vampire Strikes Back, Ben turns into Astrodactyl after Rad ejects him from the Lovely Duck. *In And Then There Were None, Astrodactyl battled the evil Bens. *In Collect This, Astrodactyl freed himself and Rook and went after Collectimus. *In Clyde Five, Astrodactyl chased Clyde and battled the Techadon Robots. *In A New Dawn, Astrodactyl appeared for a short time when Ben was cycling through his aliens. Appearances |-|Omniverse= ;Season 3 *''While You Were Away'' (first appearance) *''The Frogs of War: Part 1'' ;Season 4 *''Mud Is Thicker Than Water'' *''A Fistful of Brains'' (intended alien was Way Big) ;Season 5 *''The Vampire Strikes Back'' *''And Then There Were None'' ;Season 6 *''Collect This'' ;Season 7 *''Clyde Five'' ;Season 8 *''A New Dawn'' (cameo) |-|Comics= *Ben 10 (Issue 3) *Cartoon Network: Super Secret Crisis War! (Issue 1, Issue 3, Issue 5) |-|Video Games= *Ben 10: Omniverse 2: Astrodactyl is a playable alien character. Video Games Ben 10: Omniverse 2 *Astrodactyl is a playable alien in the game (not on 3DS). Naming and Translations Etymology Astrodactyl's name is a portmanteau of the prefix "astro-", meaning star, and "pterodactyl", the first identified Pterosaur, a flying reptile. Trivia *When Astrodactyl talks or becomes excited, he "squawks" like a parrot. *Astrodactyl was designed by Steven Choi.http://new.spring.me/#!/DerrickJWyatt/q/491383650630270484 *Astrodactyl shares the same homeplanet as Humungousaur. *Astrodactyl looks similar to Jetray in both design and the powers. Because of this, as well as Jetray's absence in Omniverse, it is assumed Astrodactyl was created as a replacement for Jetray. References Category:Aliens Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Omniverse Aliens